


newest and bluest wayne (and a goddess, to boot)

by InsertEndCredits



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alya Césaire Bashing, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloe is high key a good friend, F/M, I think not, Kwamis Are Gods, Like, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng-centric, Obsessive Behavior, Redemption?, also, also shes a divine being, but theyre more powerful?, but we'll see, god damn, haha im definitely playing favorites, have fun with that, if that makes sense, marinette needs some quality bro time with jason, no beta we die like men, powerful marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertEndCredits/pseuds/InsertEndCredits
Summary: #onlyingotham #littlelostwaynegirl #craplateforwork Okay, this is real strange: I was walking to work this morning, when I saw a small girl w/ black hair and blue eyes blow past me- did I just find a lost Wayne?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (one-sided), Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 21
Kudos: 780





	1. a prologue in the sense that we get a brief summary

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired, needed another outlet
> 
> so where we droppin boys

Big, blue eyes stared into sea-green eyes that stopped her from falling; those eyes stared back, equally wide and awed. 

The owner of those big blue eyes was a girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a foreign exchange student who’d been adopted by Sabine Cheng and Thomas Dupain after falling into legal custody of the French government. The owner of those sea-green eyes was a boy named Damian Wayne, the genetically-engineered son of Bruce Wayne, otherwise known as the vigilante Batman, and Talia Al Ghul. 

It just so happened that Miss Marinette had been left behind by her class during the class field-trip to Gotham, which  _ she organized for them, why did they leave her? _ And it just so happened that Mister Damian had been walking towards a cafe with a calm and warm atmosphere that just  _ called to him and smelled like something that screamed “home.” _

Neither expected to run into each other. 

Neither expected to find themselves lost in the other’s eyes. 

And they  _ certainly _ didn’t expect to find themselves saying to the other, at the same time, “You’re absolutely gorgeous!”

Still, their chance encounter was the turning point for both of them, a turning point where they both would strive to be better and to protect one another.

The Fates sighed softly. The balance to the world would be restored, much to their relief.

It was already painful for them to see the young Fate holding the weight of the entirety of Magic on her shoulders. Ah, well, it wasn’t time for the Kwamis to step in just yet. Maybe when she became the Guardian.


	2. not even a little fire? just a smidge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> insert the start of damianette moments and jason being a worried boi
> 
> (and sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC, i dont follow the dc universe that much)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I DON'T SPEAK FRENCH. I used Google Translate, sue me. 
> 
> Oh, and I apologize if you don't understand some of what I've written. It's in a weird style, so, yeah.

Marinette scrambled through the crowded streets of Gotham, occasionally jumping to try (and evidently, fail) to catch sight of where her class’s bus was going. _I know_ where _it’s going, I just don’t know_ how _to get there_ , she thought bitterly as she bumped into another person. Again, she shouted ‘Sorry!’ behind her as she fought her way through. 

Slowly, panic started to numb her brain. _No! Please, not again, no no no no!_ Marinette frantically searched for a place to hide for a moment. Relief washed over her in a short burst of euphoria, before the fear crept in again. The noirette ducked into the small alleyway and took a deep breath. She placed a hand over her heart and closed her eyes, repeating the breathing techniques Master Fu taught her. 

The panic ebbed away, until finally she regained feeling in her hands and fingers. _It’s alright, it’s going to be okay_ . Her mother’s voice echoed through her head like the melody to an old song that you can _never quite put your finger on its name._ Carefully, Marinette peeked out into the street. It was, thankfully, emptier than before. She took one last deep breath and then headed out into the street-

Until she crashed into someone. 

Full force. 

“ _Merde!_ ” The curse came naturally out of her as Marinette tumbled to the ground. Now, you would think that the reflexes of being Ladybug would wear into her civilian life, but how useful are those reflexes when you bump into an astonis _hingly Cute American Boy™ holy crap-_ that caught her before she hit the ground.

“ _Est-ce que ça va_ ?” _Are you okay?_ The French rang through her. _Oh my god, this is so embarrassing!_ Her mind screeched as she nodded dumbly.

“ _Merci_ \- I- uh, thank you.” The girl stuttered out as he stood her back up. _GREAT GOING, DUPAIN-CHENG- YOUR MAKING A FOOL OF YOURSELF IN FRONT OF A CUTE GUY!!_ Internally, Marinette cringed at Chloe’s boisterous screeching. They’d became great friends over what they called, ‘The On-Running Orange Debacle.’

The boy smiled and looked into her eyes- _he had black hair and deep sea-green eyes, with slightly tanned skin that was unblemished, with a sharp jaw-line that seemed impossible to acquire and HE SMILED- WHO SENT THIS ANGEL- is he an angel?- I mean, he kinda lets off this bad-boy vibe thing-_ and froze. 

So the two stood there, on the sidewalk, _with an arm still wrapped around her waist, JESUS CHRIST TAKE THE WHEEEEEEL,_ and staring into one another’s eyes. Until-

“You’re absolutely gorgeous!” 

* * *

The start to Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne’s day was horrible. He’d gotten only an hour of sleep and Alfred had hid his coffee _and his tea stash_ from him. Of course, he shrugged it off and went to work, determined to get coffee from the coffee maker in his office. But then, oh ho ho, it was. _Broken._

To which Tim would not have complained about, if he’d _had his ~~morning~~ awakening coffee. _So then he had to delay his time for working so he could go to the local coffee place a few blocks from WE and order his drink. 

Which they got wrong.

And wrote ‘Jimothy’ on the cup.

But that’s not all, because _Jason_ had to walk in to his office and immediately start laughing about his morning. _Would anyone really fault me if I strangled Jason?_ But then he sobered up and that meant that something was wrong. Meaning that _his morning got even worse._

“Tim, you know about the French class that came to Gotham for a tour?” Jason started, blue eyes scrunched slightly. Tim raised an eyebrow, interest piqued. If Jason was getting concerned, it had to be something really bad. But, considering his brother’s hesitance, it was probably something that wasn’t outright-obvious. 

Taking a sip from his drink- he shuddered at the explosive and sugary taste- he nodded. “Yep. Bruce has a real soft-spot for kids, though I think he might just want to scout them for interns and future employees.” Shaking a black lock out of his face, Tim sunk back into his chair. 

A smile flickered across Jason’s face before it smoothed back into something more blank. “Well, Timmy-boy, one of the students is missing. I questioned the teacher about the kid, and she didn’t seem too concerned; in fact, I think she was mad at the kid for going missing?” His words were phrased as a question, but irritation and conviction were laced into his voice. 

Tim sighed. “Take over the tour. Get Grayson to keep an eye out for the child.” _This,_ he thought _, really is a terrible morning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, wow. I didn't expect this much attention? And thank you guys so much! Anyways, I'll see you in another chapter. 
> 
> (holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit how did i get this many hits wtf i was only gone a day or two)
> 
> and merry christmas/happy holidays/bountiful winter my readers!


	3. blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richard definitely did not plan on blackmailing damian. no, sir.

Richard John Grayson did not expect his day to end up the way it did.

It started like any otherday- wake up to Alfred's utterly _magnificent_ cooking, get some personal hygiene done, and head out to work. Of course, he'd set his duties aside for a week because Bruce had decided to invite a (lucky, his decision was made by a random generator and then he looked over them to see if they weren't totally trash) class from France in to tour Wayne Enterprises. Which was okay, Dick found kids adorable and he really didn't want to sit at a desk all day.

Not only that, but maybe he'd be able to coax (force) Demon Spawn out of hiding and expanding his friend group. 

But he didn't expect to be called by Jason, telling him to abandon his duty of leading the tour and go 'keep an eye out for the missing kid.' The call was accompanied by a _very_ long file about this girl. Seriously, this girl was holier than heaven! Who decides to spend their free hours cleaning up the bank of a river, or hosting fundraisers to donate to local charities? _Marinette Dupain-Cheng, apparently._ So he'd left work, (after making sure Jason got to the spot where he'd have met the kids) and took to the streets looking for the girl.

But then he found something that no member of his family would believe- Demon Spawn. Holding a girl. _Looking into her eyes._ And then:

"You're absolutely gorgeous!"

They both shouted at the same time. Dick's jaw most likely hit the floor at that moment. The most amazing part of that interaction, he would later say, was that _both_ of them said it- _at the same time, no less._ Immediately, Demon Spawn and the girl started blushing profusely, and the girl nearly fell backwards as she stumbled away, stammering apologies like her life depended on it. And Demon Spawn, _dear god, he_ _also_ started sputtering!

(And if Dick just so happened to be discreetly filming it, no one outside the Wayne family would know.)

To which, at that point, Dick had recognized the girl to be the missing student from the tour. A cheeky smiled bloomed on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, well, Little D! I didn't think you'd be ferrying away a girlfriend!" Dick teased. Demon Spawn's face!- his youngest brother flushed an even brighter shade of red. The girl- _Marinette-_ she was an even darker crimson, a jumble of French and English sputtering from her mouth.

"Grayson!" Damian shouted indignantly. "I'm not- I just met her!" Embarrassment was painted on Damian's face, clear as daylight.

(And if that video happened to end up as blackmail, then it was definitely not Dick.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T SKIP PAST THIS
> 
> i, first of all, wanted to say thanks for all of the endless support! you guys are amazing, and i love the enthusiasm you guys have for my writing. HOWEVER!  
> i'm currently starting to delve into the BNHA fandom and the NNT fandom, so i've got a few pieces i need to balance. i don't really have an updating schedule, but i'll try my best to have at least something semi-consistent.  
> 


End file.
